Cinco Ángeles
by kitsune96
Summary: Historia hecha como continuación del videojuego. Detroit. Una de las ciudades más peligrosas de Estados Unidos, el lugar perfecto para dejar todo atrás...más o menos. Luego de que una peligrosa droga sea robada de un laboratorio, se le encargará a un pequeño grupo el trabajo de encontrarla, ¿Que razones hay para arriesgar el culo solo para volverte asquerosamente rico?
1. Chapter 1

Detroit. Año 20XX

Le gustaba el ambiente del Gino's, aquel pequeño bar irlandés que se hallaba justo en la esquina de la calle Winona con Brush. Eran casi las diez de la noche, por lo que el lugar ya se hallaba relativamente concurrido, por lo que Ethan se encontraba sentado en una mesa del rincón bebiendo whiskey.

El hombre, que ya rozaba los 40, tenía una abundante melena pelirroja peinada hacia atrás, pero los años le pesaban tanto en las bolsas bajo los ojos como en las canas que trataban de ocultarse junto a los otros cabellos para no ser arrancadas, sus ojos, de un castaño oscuro, hacían contraste con la piel blanca cubierta de pecas. A diferencia de muchos sujetos del bar, usaba un impecable traje negro con delgadísimas líneas blancas que caían en horizontal

—Hola, Ethan— apartó la vista de la bebida para mirar al otro hombre: Un cincuentón de cabello y ojos castaños, usaba bigote y parecía nervioso

—Bienvenido, Mark, toma asiento, ¿Quieres pedir algo o fumar? Me regalaron unos cigarros de menta muy buenos.

—No, muchas gracias— aquel sujeto parecía un buen tipo, demasiado para hallarse en un lugar como aquella ciudad, declarada, otra vez, como la más peligrosa de Estados Unidos. Y con razón —Seré breve, yo…necesitamos tu ayuda.

—No soy tu tipo, ciertamente, así que me lo imaginaba— encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo antes de preguntar — ¿De qué trata?

—Verás, trabajo en el laboratorio de Karplus, debes conocer nuestra sede, está en la calle Connecticut, casi llegando a la esquina con John R.

—Lo conozco, sí. Ustedes mueven todos los medicamentos en las farmacias de Detroit, sobre todo en las farmacias populares.

—Exacto, así que…siempre estamos buscando nuevas fórmulas, ya sabe, uno no puede solo regalar ciertos medicamentos, así que buscamos soluciones más baratas.

—Creo que ya sé dónde va esto, continúa.

—Nuestro último medicamento se llama Novril, lo creamos como un estimulante para personas con una depresión severa, los que se hallan casi al borde de una catatonia. Me saltaré la parte más compleja del proceso, pero dejémoslo en que se nos pasó la mano con el poder del estimulante— apretó las manos —una de esas pastillas podría tenerte despierto por dos días y causarte una inestabilidad mental enorme solo por el chute de energía.

Ethan le dio un sorbo a su vaso mientras se restregaba los dedos, haciendo sonar suavemente los guantes de cuero, todavía no llegaba la nieve, pero la ciudad estaba bastante helada

—Hoy, descubrimos que se habían robado las muestras. Unas 5000 cajas con siete pastillas cada una— apretó los puños con impotencia

— ¿Por qué no vas a la policía?

—Porque conociéndolos van a terminar traficando ellos con esa cosa, ¿entiendes lo peligrosa que es?

—No la tomes conmigo, Mark. No es mi culpa que tengas un mal sistema de seguridad o empleados poco amigables.

—Lo siento…— se agarró el rostro con las manos —Yo…no sé a quién más recurrir, no se me ocurre alguien mejor que tú para hacer esto.

—Está bien, Mark, pero me temo que soy un hombre de negocios, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Ethan…eres un ladrón.

— ¿Y qué dije? — el otro suspiró

—La…versión beta del Novril tiene efectos parecidos, no tan poderosos, pero…causa dependencia. Podemos fabricarte un lote de 100.000 cajas y pagarte extra si nos lo traes en una semana.

—Es suficiente para un buen negocio, ¿Me darás de tu cocaína en pastilla?

—Es más poderosa que eso, pero tendrías que negociarlo con el laboratorio, yo estoy arriba en la cadena, pero no tanto.

—Preferiría el millón y medio que vas a sacarle a tu versión beta, si no te molesta.

—Ethan…es demasiado.

—Tengo que pagarle a mi gente, ¿sabes? Estas hablando de solo 15 dólares por caja, tu laboratorio puede vender eso con facilidad y lo sabes. Eso más los intereses.

—…Está bien, Ethan. Pero te lo pagaré cuando nos entregues la mercancía.

—Se entiende, cuando empiecen a venderla harán mucho más dinero que eso.

—Tenemos un trato. Una semana, Ethan— le entregó una carpeta con documentos, todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Me pondré manos a la obra enseguida, muchas gracias.

Se levantó y dejó un billete sobre la mesa por el vaso que se había tomado, tomó su sombrero y se largó del Gino's con un paso que a Mark le pareció demasiado tranquilo.

* * *

Cosas que debes tener en cuenta antes de que sigas leyendo este fanfic:

1) Zack X Ray. Lo siento si la trama te llamó la atención, pero si no soportas la pareja, no vas a soportar el fanfic

2) Estamos en Detroit: Sexo, drogas y rock and rol. Y alusiones a la prostitución infantil y otros temas delicados

3) A pesar de que muchas calles, organizaciones y trastornos mentales que aparecen en el fanfic son reales, este no tiene intención de ser demasiado realista en estos aspectos: Se parte más a Blacl Lagoon que a El Padrino

4) Si te gustó esta cosa, ve a ver/leer Banana Fish, Six of Crows de Leigh Bardugo y Black Lagoon


	2. Chapter 2

Decidió que empezaría esa misma noche, al cabo, todavía era temprano. Calculó mentalmente de qué tamaño debía ser el equipo: Él, un par de buenos asesinos, alguien bueno con los sistemas y otro al que se le diera el boom. Cinco.

Tenía ya dos de ellos en mente, además, estaban cerca.

Bajó por la calle Brush hasta que llegó a la intersección con Colorado, siguió por allí casi hasta llegar a la avenida Oakland, donde se detuvo frente al edificio Oakland. El lugar, uno de esos sitios que quedaron abandonados tras la crisis y su comprador no le dio demasiada atención, tenía un aspecto destartalado

—Espero que estén en casa.

Entró y subió sin que el guardia, un hombre flaco y de aspecto cansado, siquiera reparase en su presencia, subió a pie hasta el piso seis, donde se detuvo frente al departamento uno. Tocó la puerta con cuatro golpecitos secos y escuchó la mirilla moverse, quien estuviera al otro lado, caminaba sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

—Buenas noches, Ethan— la muchacha estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte, por lo que recordaba, algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo teniendo en cuenta que la conoció cuando tenía casi catorce, sobretodo porque ya no tenía que doblar el cuello para mirarle directamente a los ojos

—Hola, Ray— la saludó cortésmente — ¿Está Zack en casa?

—Sí, se está bañando, debería salir pronto. Pasa.

El pequeño departamento estaba bastante bien cuidado para lo que parecía el edificio, al pelirrojo siempre le habían gustado los peluches cosidos a mano o los pequeños decorados tejidos que hacía la muchacha. La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras le preparaba algo de té: Unos pantalones negros ajustados y una polera blanca con la imagen de un lobo que, a todas luces, no era suya.

Al inicio, debía admitir que le perturbaba un poco preguntar qué clase de relación había entre ambos y, aunque nunca indagó demasiado al respecto, a esas alturas de la vida le daba igual si Zack se la taladraba o no, total, ahora la mocosa era mayor de edad.

Además, si era lo bastante mayor para alojarle una bala en el cráneo a alguien, lo era para tirar con quien quisiera.

—Aquí tienes— se la dejó sobre la mesa de centro y tomó haciendo frente a él — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Muy lista, Ray. Dejemos que Zack salga de la ducha y charlamos sobre eso, mientras tanto, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, aunque espero que nos traigas trabajo. No podremos seguir estirando el último pago otro mes.

—Me sorprende lo bien que lo administran, a decir verdad.

—No es tanto eso, digamos que ni Zack ni yo somos de grandes lujos.

No era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de eso cuando uno miraba el lugar: Libros, algo de comida chatarra y, encima de la mesa, una radio vieja. Cuando el pelinegro no estaba matando, se entretenía _desarmando_ otras cosas

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Lo normal, ya sabes. Juegos de azar por aquí, pequeñas estafas por allá, pero ahora me encargaron algo grande.

—Oye, Ray, trata de no dejar pelo en la tina, casi…— Zack salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura y una bola de pelos rubia en la mano derecha. Por suerte, Ethan logró apartar el pensamiento intruso ¿Qué edad tendría ella la primera vez que lo vio salir así del baño?

—Hola, Zack, ¿Qué hay?

—Ah, hola, pedazo de bastardo— lo saludó con una sonrisa —dame un momento.

Hacía años que el pelinegro no usaba las vendas, por supuesto, aquella no era una ciudad donde alguien fuera a denunciar un asesinato o algo, pero tampoco había que ser tan descarado: Un sujeto vendado de la cintura para arriba llamaba demasiado la atención. Salió con jeans y una polera blanca con una calavera. El pelirrojo recordaba la primera vez que lo vio con la resquebrajada piel expuesta, de no haber visto tantas cosas, se habría preguntado cómo diablos pudo sobrevivir a eso

—Verán, chicos. Me han encargado recuperar unos medicamentos con efectos muy jodidos, es para el laboratorio Karplus. Tenemos siete días.

—Suena como algo que ya hemos hecho— comentó Zack — ¿Cuánto?

—300.000. Cada uno.

Contuvo la risa al ver como se les abrió la boca sola, por supuesto, eliminar a alguien era relativamente caro (no tanto como en otros lugares, sobretodo porque allí podías encontrar muchos dispuestos a hacer el trabajo), pero esa era una cifra que, dudaba, alguno de los dos hubiera recibido antes

—Si les interesa, reunámonos en el Tennyson en dos horas, aún tengo que juntar a otros dos y la noche es joven. Nos vemos, espero.

Se tomó el té y luego se retiró con una pequeña reverencia. Los otros dos quedaron solos

— ¿Quieres que te seque el pelo? — le preguntó al mayor al notar que lo tenía mojado

—Ah, claro.

Zack estaba en el piso, quedándose sumisamente quieto mientras ella lo secaba con la toalla, ahora, tenía el pelo algo más largo y mucho más desordenado, Rachel podía ser buena con las telas, pero lo que era peluquería…bueno, lo mejor sería que él siguiera yendo con un profesional.

Aunque, según Isaac, el corte le gustaba

—Vamos a aceptar, ¿verdad?

—Algo me dice que esto será bastante más difícil de lo que parece, Ethan no nos timaría, pero estás hablando de medio millón entre tú y yo. Me gustaría saber quiénes están metidos primero.

—Ray— Zack apoyó la cabeza en su regazo —No tienes que asustarte, estaremos bien.

—Lo sé. Solo…— este le tomó la cara

—Mira, si vemos que la mierda se pone peligrosa solo nos negamos, no es tan difícil y él lo entenderá, el bastardo debe tener montones de asesinos a sueldo bajo sus filas.

—Sí…— ella lo soltó —listo.

— ¿Comemos? Tengo un hambre de mierda.

—La verdad, yo también.

* * *

Empezaré a subirlos los lunes.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pocas cosas más peligrosas que Detroit en general, pero cierto era que la noche lo hacía peor. Los policías solían tener una filosofía bastante simple: Daba igual que mataras, robaras, violaras o traficases con drogas variadas, mientras no lo hicieras frente a sus narices.

Esto significaba que, si de por si era complejo ir por ahí de día, lo era más ir de noche, razón por la que Zack mantenía el karambit dentro del polerón agarrado con una mano en caso de tener que sacarlo con rapidez a la par que mantenía a la rubia cerca de él

—Por cierto— preguntó viendo como unos sujetos compartían pastillas de dudosa procedencia fuera de un bar — ¿Las tomaste?

—Sí, tranquilo.

En realidad, él no podía sentirse tranquilo cuando se trataba de aquellos medicamentos, sobretodo porque Rachel rara vez parecía bien después de tomarlos, siempre estaba algo aturdida, con movimientos aletargados, como si le hubieran dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza. Por supuesto, no era como si sus medicamentos para el TOC, otros antidepresivos, fueran mucho mejores, pero al menos él se sentía en control de su cuerpo.

El ataque le había venido a la joven por primera vez dos semanas después de escapar hacia Detroit, cuando Zack acabó metido en una pelea contra unos sujetos que intentaron robarle el escaso dinero que tenían, ¿El resultado? Uno que no le gustaba recordar, para nada. La había llevado al hospital, aterrado ante la idea de haber cometido un error al llevársela.

La respuesta fue peor que esa "lo mejor es que se quede en el psiquiátrico de Detroit, ella…ella no podrá llevar una vida normal con este problema", un adulto sensato habría hecho caso de las palabras del psiquiatra, habría ignorado la mirada de cachorro herido que puso la rubia al saber que –lo que sea que hubiera dentro de su cabeza- no tenía una solución real, como mucho podía aspirar a una tapadera.

Sí. Un adulto sensato la habría dejado allí para que el tratamiento intensivo hiciera todo lo que podía hacerse para que Rachel no fuese un peligro para los demás y ella misma.

Pero, por supuesto, Zack no era un adulto sensato.

Y aunque en la actualidad él solo hacía una mueca de fastidio cuando veía caritas felices dibujadas, el problema de Rachel estaba lejos de desaparecer. Controlado, sí, pero siempre allí

—Zack, de verdad estoy bien— aclaró ella sacándole de sus pensamientos

—Lo sé, mierda, solo… ¿Te sientes bien? — le regaló una pequeña sonrisa

—Sí. Todo bien.

Siendo honesto, lo más difícil de todo aquel penoso y largo proceso, era creerle cuando le decía que todo estaba bien.

El Tennyson era un café ubicado en la calle con el mismo nombre, un lugar mucho más decente que los cafés que solían atender a esa hora, para empezar, vendían verdadero café y las garzonas estaban vestidas. Ethan sabía que ninguno de los dos tomaba y, particularmente Rachel, tenía problemas con los sitios llenos de borrachos, así que solían reunirse allí cuando tomaban un trabajo

—Por aquí— indicó el pelirrojo alzando un brazo, en la mesa, habían otras dos personas que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca.

El primero era un joven con dos o tres años más que la rubia, color que compartía, pero el del joven tenía un tono más cenizo, más "sucio" si podía llamarse de esa manera, sus ojos tenían un suave tono avellana y parecía bastante alegre. Vestía unos pantalones de tela cafés, una camisa blanca que sobresalía del interior del pantalón y un chaleco sin mangas de un naranja suave.

La otra era una muchacha de unos 18 años, quizás ni siquiera fuera mayor de edad, era difícil decirlo con aquel cuerpo de piel pálida y flacucho, sensación que su rostro no quitaba, porque entre los ojos de un verde menta que recordaban ligeramente a los de un gato asustado o porque usaba el pelo castaño desordenado y corto, casi como un chico. Usaba unos jeans, converse rojas y una blusa verde de franela.

—Estos son los dos de los que les hablé— Ethan señaló a los recién llegados —Zack, Ray. Les presento a Alice, es una de mis pajaritos. El otro es Lucio, uno de mis contactos.

—Hola— saludó el rubio besando la mano de Rachel y dándosela efusivamente a Zack

—Un gusto— Alice solo les regaló una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿No crees que es peligroso hablar aquí? — comentó Rachel

—Tranquila, cariño, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, al menos de momento— dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa —bueno, ya les dije a todos en qué consiste, así que les diré dónde vamos a actuar— Ethan sacó un mapa de Detroit —los principales distribuidores se encuentran aquí, aquí y aquí— señaló tres puntos diferentes —tengo a un par de pajaritos escuchando en las calles, por ahora ninguno me ha hablado, así que podemos asumir que no han distribuido nada aún.

— ¿Por qué no? Si esa mierda es tan potente como dicen…— preguntó Zack

—Es exactamente la misma razón por la que nos dieron una semana, verás, Zack, cuando se trata de drogas primero tienes que saber hacer más antes de empezar a vender, si gusta, se acabará rápido, especialmente si es de consumo tan fácil como esta, también tienen que probar sus efectos, así que estarán reclutando conejillos de indias. A eso suma que deben hacer una investigación de mercado, son demasiadas variables antes de poner algo en la calle.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan? — interrogó el joven llamado Lucio

—Mañana por la mañana, Alice revisará si han puesto la droga en internet o hay avisos de conejillos de indias, durante la mañana, quiero que tú y Zack vayan a hacerle una visita al consejo del Kuroryukai para que te digan si han estado en actividades extrañas. Rachel, Alice te acompañará al barrio de las Rosas, necesito que tengan toda la información posible. Por mi parte, yo iré a hablar con un par de conocidos.

— ¿Exactamente quienes están metidos en esto? — Ethan sonrió

—Ahí está mi principal problema, Ray. No tengo ni la más puta idea, ninguno de los grupos que conozco, ni pandillas ni similares se han metido jamás con el consultorio. Hacerlo podría hacer que te pasen por loco y te quedes en el psiquiátrico de por vida, estos deben ser nuevos por la ciudad, por eso tengo a mis pajaritos con los oídos abiertos.

—Ya veo…— eso pareció tenerla insegura, Zack le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa

—Aceptamos— dijo el pelinegro

—Joder, yo quiero una tajada— respondió Lucio

—Bueno, yo no tengo opción, en parte— comentó Alice con una risita

—Así se habla, ¿Quieren pedir algo? La casa invita, el dueño me debe un favor.

Regresaron a casa tarde, Lucio por un lado, Zack y Rachel por el otro y los dos restantes a otro sector.

El edificio donde vivía Ethan era de aquellos que solo tenían habitaciones de estudiantes, donde antaño solían vivir universitarios que iban a la universidad de Wayne, pues la calle Eliot quedaba bastante cerca. Ethan tenía unas quince habitaciones arrendadas en los dos pisos superiores

— ¿No hablaste con tus padres hoy? — le preguntó a la muchacha mientras subían por el viejo ascensor

—No, pensamos que…sería mejor no hablar con tanta frecuencia aunque sea desde teléfonos públicos.

—Sí, bueno. Cuando te pague este trabajo tendrás suficiente para regresar, creo.

—Sí, por ahora no tengo suficiente para viajar a otro estado. Además…creo que el abogado la necesitará— se bajaron en el piso 16 —gracias por considerarme.

—De nada, eres una de mis pajaritos, al fin y al cabo. No me gustaría perderte porque no tengo a muchos que se muevan con la tecnología, pero no todo es para siempre.

Iban caminando por el pasillo a sus habitaciones cuando se acercó un niño pequeño, de piel oscura y ojos marrones

—Señor, le tengo noticias sobre lo que nos pidió.

—Adelante, Marvin.

—No han visto a nadie sospechoso por ahora, nadie ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, me quedé toda la tarde escuchando en los bares, nadie ha compartido nada ni se ha puesto raro.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias, espero que Allen tenga más suerte.

—Me retiro, señor.

—Descansa, Marvin— el chiquillo se metió a una habitación. Ella silbó

—Creo que no soy la única muy en deuda contigo.

—Los niños son muy buenos para hacer encargos, nadie sospecha ni los mira. Todo lo que tengo es gracias a mis pequeños pajaritos.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Alice volviera a hablar

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Ethan?

—Tengo mis razones, pequeña. Todos las tienen por más simples que sean.

Este caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a la joven de responder.

El hombre se tiró en la cama, echándose los cabellos ya con varias canas hacia atrás. Pronto cumpliría los 46 años, todo un logro en aquella maldita ciudad

—Mañana va a ser un día duro, creo que debería dormir— se ordenó a sí mismo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, miró una foto que estaba en el velador: Una versión sumamente joven de él posaba frente a un orfanato llamado "Amor de Cristo", a su alrededor, habían por lo menos unos treinta niños.

En la actualidad, solo ocho de ellos estaban vivos.

Por su parte, Lucio llegó a una pequeña casa en la Avenida Burns, cerca de una iglesia. La casa estaba en completo silencio como lo había estado en todo el último año cada vez que llegaba

—Buenas noches— dijo al espacio vacío, caminó hasta su cuarto, el que estaba lleno de poster de películas y ropa tirada por ahí, se quitó la ropa y dejó caer en la cama —mañana tendré que estar temprano, supongo que pasaré por la cárcel tarde— fue todo lo que pensó antes de acomodarse entre las mantas para dormir.

Por su parte, Zack solo despertó cuando Rachel, al acomodar mejor la cabeza en la clavícula masculina, hizo que se le metiera un mechón de pelo en la boca, haciéndolo toser hasta que, abriendo un ojo, lo despegó de su lengua y trató de acomodar un poco mejor ese desastre que era el pelo de Ray cuando dormía. No pudo.

* * *

Sí, con un poco de retraso. Lo siento.

Semana por medio subiré capitulos también los viernes, dado que esta cosa avanza a paso de tortuga.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan les había conseguido un auto, dado que Rachel no sabía conducir, Alice tuvo que ponerse al volante

—Entonces… ¿tu nombre realmente es Ray? — preguntó la castaña acomodando los espejos

—Rachel. Rachel Gardner— pensó que aquel nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no estaba segura de dónde —pero preferiría que me llamaras Ray, si no te molesta.

—Está bien. No tengo problemas con eso.

En realidad, Alice quería hablar un poco con aquella muchacha, desde que había llegado a Detroit hacía dos meses no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien de su edad, para Ethan solo trabajaban niños relativamente pequeños, ella era la mayor del edificio. Echó a andar el vehículo

—Entonces… ¿dónde vamos?

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

—Vamos al Barrio de las rosas. También le dicen el distrito rojo.

— ¿Por?

—Muchas prostitutas usan lápiz labial rojo.

Cuando las tazas de crimen habían comenzado a dispararse tras la crisis, muchas mujeres, especialmente las que pertenecieron alguna vez a la clase alta, terminaron por convertirse en prostitutas. Esto hizo que muchas de ellas cayeran en manos de sujetos abusivos, cabrones maltratadores o violadores; luego de que muchas de ellas comenzaran a reunirse a fin de defenderse entre ellas, prácticamente todos los burdeles terminaron dentro de un mismo barrio donde todas las anfitrionas eran también mujeres. Rumores que circulaban entre los viejos decían que estas hacían tenido problemas graves con la policía en algún momento, terminando en una tregua: Lo que pasaba en el barrio de las prostitutas era arreglado por ellas mismas, sin intervención de la policía.

Por supuesto, allí tú podías encontrar a quien cumpliera las fantasías más extrañas, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido hacerle algo a una prostituta sin su permiso o consentimiento, la tortura era una de las cosas más suaves que podías esperar.

Estacionaron afuera de uno de los locales más grandes, el sitio se llamaba "El jardín", Rachel había trabajado allí muchas veces como guardia, sacando a los idiotas (o matándolos, en un par de ocasiones), comprobando sus papeles antes de entrar y verificando que todo estuviera en orden dentro del local. Zack también lo había hecho un por un tiempo, siendo uno de los escasos hombres que alguna vez trabajó allí, pero desde un cierto incidente, la Madame lo había despedido

—Hola, Ray— la saludó efusivamente una muchacha, dándole un beso en la mejilla —vaya, ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

—Erika. Ella es Alice.

—Eh…un gusto— la castaña le tendió la mano, pero la otra joven le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, incomodándola ligeramente

—Que yo sepa no tienes turno hoy, ¿o vienes a saludar?

—Me gustaría hablar con Samanta, en realidad.

—La jefa está arriba, Ray, eso sí, toca antes de entrar. Subió un tipo hace un rato.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

A Alice no le pasó desapercibido que muchas de las prostitutas que estaban acurrucadas en sillones con clientes o ya llevándolos a una habitación se tomaran el tiempo de hacerle un gesto con la mano a la rubia, ¿habría trabajado allí? Por lo que dijo la joven llamada Erika perfectamente podría ser plausible. Subieron por unas escaleras hasta un tercer piso, a la castaña le incomodó escuchar gemidos y gruñidos desde las habitaciones, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, Ray tocó

—Pase.

Ambas entraron a una oficina muy bien amueblada, frente a un escritorio, había una mujer de unos 60 años que, se notaba, en su juventud debió ser hermosa, pues ahora en la vejez mantenía un porte y una forma de moverse ligeramente felina bastante hipnotizante. Sus ojos verdes, ocultos tras los lentes, inspeccionaron rápidamente a Alice

—Hola, Ray. Siéntate, ¿Quién es la chica?

—Una compañera. Vengo de parte de Ethan.

—Sí, le debo un favor, uno de sus pajaritos estuvo haciéndome encargos, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Bueno…verá— Alice sacó de su mochila un netnook, al abrirlo, la pantalla se encendió: Abierto en el escritorio, tenía fotos enviadas por la farmacia del Novril —Lo que está viendo en pantalla es un medicamento que le fue robado al laboratorio Karplus, se trata de un compuesto con efectos muy similares a la cocaína, estamos buscando información sobre cualquiera que pueda tenerlo o haberlo consumido, ¿sabe si algún cliente le ha ofrecido a sus chicas?

—No que yo sepa. Y yo sé todo lo que pasa dentro de mi burdel— respondió — ¿Necesitas que investigue más a fondo?

—En efecto, tenemos que asegurarnos que no hayan puesto eso en venta todavía. El barrio rojo es un buen lugar para empezar la distribución.

—Sí, muchas chicas necesitan algo extra para mantenerse en forma cuando hacen horas extra. Eso sí, voy a necesitar que me hagan un favor mientras investigo— Rachel frunció ligeramente el ceño

—Con todo respeto, mi señora, nos encontramos contra reloj.

—Me estás pidiendo que meta las narices en los negocios privados de otros lugares, pequeña, sabes que eso no es precisamente barato. Un par de encargos no bastará.

—Podemos pagar de alguna forma, sí me permite agregar…— la castaña fue interrumpida

—Tengo que llevar un par de chicas a una fiesta privada, por supuesto, necesito mandarlas con guardaespaldas. No les tardará más que dos horas, grabaran algo para un servicio de streaming.

— ¿Puede prometernos que cumplirá con su parte del trato? Realmente no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Me lástima que preguntes, Ray, siempre he cumplido con mis promesas. El vehículo que traen debería ser suficiente.

— ¿De verdad no tenemos otra opción? — insistió la rubia

—Me temo que no, cariño. Salvo que ustedes dos estén dispuestas a atender clientes, me pagarían mucho por ambas.

—Pasamos.

—Ugh, ¿por qué no nos maquillan también? Si voy a ser su zorra al menos quiero verme bonita— interrumpió Alice algo molesta por la situación

—Sí quieres, ¡Chicas!

—No, espere, era broma, ¡oiga! — algunas chicas que, posiblemente se dirigían a la oficina, las agarraron y arrastraron a una de las habitaciones.

El lugar al que tenían que llevarlas no estaba demasiado lejos del barrio rojo, las dos muchachas eran nuevas, así que se mantuvieron conversando entre ellas. Alice parecía bastante incomoda

— ¿Molesta? — interrogó Rachel

—No suelo vestirme de esta forma, tengo frío— un top, pantalones ajustados, zapatos de tacón negro y demasiado maquillaje —además, me cuesta conducir con estas basuras, quiero mis zapatillas…

—Una se acostumbra— comentó la rubia. La castaña miró a otra parte

—Ray… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

— ¿Trabajabas allí?

—Sigo haciéndolo. Hago de guardia de vez en cuando.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo?

—Cuando tenía 16 años.

Alice apretó ligeramente los puños sin saber qué decir.

Las dejaron frente a una habitación donde un pequeño equipo estaban viendo cámaras, también notaron un trío de hombres, probablemente actores porno

—Veo que ya llegaron, bueno señores— empezó un hombre, probablemente el jefe, señalando a una camarógrafa —vamos a comenzar pronto, alístense.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí afuera— indicó Rachel cerrando, el sujeto se limitó a asentir.

Mientras estaban afuera, Alice notó que la rubia sacaba un pequeño mp3

—Oh, ¿Qué escuchas?

—Nada interesante, en realidad. No creo que te guste.

—Oh…ya veo.

—Lamento si te incomodé.

—Un poco, solo…no me acostumbro a este lugar.

—Tú no eres de por aquí.

—No, soy de Ohio.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente? — la castaña sacó el computador de su mochila, encendiendo el pequeño aparato

—Bueno, es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Sí, eso es cierto— pensó un momento —técnicamente, estoy secuestrada.

Antes de que otra joven pudiera tener más información, escuchó un ruido cercano que la alertó enseguida: Pasos. Rachel se puso de pie

—Dame un momento.

La rubia se puso de pie, colocando la mano en el arma: Una M-10, en ciertas ocasiones, también usaba una Desert Eagle, pero prefería dejarla para objetivos más conocidos, cuando no sabías a qué te enfrentabas, lo mejor era priorizar una gran cantidad de disparos a riesgo de quedarse sin balas.

Caminó sin hacer ningún ruido por el pasillo, pegada a la pared con el dedo al lado del gatillo, "nunca lo pongas sobre el gatillo, puedes dispararte tú misma en el pie" había sido la enseñanza de Ethan.

Al otro lado del pasillo había un grupo de hombres llevando cajas, suponía que también habían rentado alguna habitación para usar como bodega, iba a retirarse cuando algo llamó su atención: En el brazo, uno de los sujetos tenía un tatuaje con un símbolo extraño que ella no había visto.

No era como si Rachel conociera a todos los matones y pandillas de la ciudad, pero si a las más conocidas, por lo que ese símbolo le resultó extraño: Un pájaro con una cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el cuerpo y una pequeña aureola en la cabeza

—Qué extraño…— decidió alejarse antes de que la vieran, guardó el arma y regresó al lugar.

Alice estaba tecleando algo

— ¿Qué haces?

—Pico código. Estoy aburrida.

—No entiendo mucho de eso, en realidad— la rubia volvió a sentarse a su lado — ¿es difícil?

—Más o menos, bueno, depende también del lenguaje de programación que estés usando, pero diría que lo más complejo es aprender a pensar como programador.

—Creo que lo pillo.

—Mira, por ejemplo— la conversación se detuvo cuando escucharon disparos. Rachel sacó la pistola y le indicó a Alice que la siguiera a la otra vuelta del pasillo: Mientras no los vieran, podían agarrarlos por sorpresa

—Quédate detrás de mí— ordenó algo tensa. La otra joven pensó que Ray lucía como una gata agazapada, esperando a saltar sobre la presa.

Esta llegó corriendo por el pasillo como un demente, cuando vio que la joven la apuntó, entró en pánico

— ¡No estoy armado! — Alzaba los brazos para que lo viera — ¡Yo no disparé! — vio que tenía una herida en el brazo, sangraba copiosamente

—Atiéndelo, yo iré a ver qué pasa— salió disparada por el pasillo.

En el pasillo había un sujeto que estaba tirado en el piso, era el hombre del tatuaje extraño, había otro apuntándole con una pistola, no recordaba haberlo visto llevando cajas, de seguro había logrado colarse

— ¡¿Dónde la tienen?!

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

El que estaba en el piso lucía genuinamente asustado, aprovechando que no la estaba mirando, la rubia disparó en su dirección, los tres tiros del arma dieron en lugares ligeramente diferentes de su brazo, obligándolo a soltar la pistola, cuando esta cayó al suelo, ella la pateó lejos

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer? —preguntó, el hombre tenía la esclerótica rojiza, como si estuviera drogado, soltaba espuma por la boca y las manos le templaban horriblemente, dudaba que en ese estado pudiera disparar

— ¿Acaso esto es…?— antes de que terminara de pensar, el sujeto que acababa de salvar le dio un empujón, tirándola al piso y abandonando el lugar, Rachel salió corriendo detrás de él, pero cuando llegó al exterior, ya lo había perdido

—Maldita sea…— pensó molesta, había cometido un error casi de novato.

Regresó para encontrarse a Alice aterrada

—…Está muerto— parecía a punto de llorar —llamé a una ambulancia, me dijeron que…

—Se nota que no eres de por aquí— comentó sin intención de ser hiriente — ¿El otro está bien?

—Sí…bueno, le vendé la herida, pero…

—Dile a las chicas que me presten una sábana, lo meteremos en el maletero. Creo que la sesión terminó— guardó la pistola —y dile al sujeto que se viene con nosotras al Barrio de las rosas, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, también te pediré que busques algo de información cuando estemos allí.

La joven estaba tan aturdida que solo asintió con la cabeza a cumplir las órdenes de forma automática.

* * *

Adivinen quien no pudo entrar a su cuenta de fanfiction en toda la semana :)

(Matenme.)


	5. Chapter 5

Antaño, el _Kuroryukai_ había sido una organización ultranacinalista japonesa, en la actualidad, habían perdido prácticamente todo su poder en su país de origen, eran malos días para la Yakuza en general, a tal punto que muchas de las cosas que los hicieron grandes eran más un recuerdo que una realidad. Por esta razón, muchos miembros de la magia japonesa habían emigrado a Estados Unidos, específicamente a Detroit, donde sentían que podían retomar parte de su antiguo poderío.

Este esfuerzo y aprender de los errores, habían hecho que el Kuroryukai fuera una de las mafias con más poder dentro de la ciudad, no poseían un territorio demasiado extenso como las mujeres del Distrito Rojo, pero si eran dueños de la mayor parte de los casinos del lugar, tanto oficiales como clandestinos.

A pesar de todo, para Zack la mayoría de ellos no eran mucho más que un montón de viejos estreñidos con aires de grandeza, eran pocos los miembros de aquel círculo que respetaba y aún más pocos los que le caían bien

—De acuerdo, tío, ¿estás listo? — ambos se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local de arquitectura japonesa bastante tradicional, uno de los tantos casinos pertenecientes al clan

—Sí, como sea— al pelinegro le llamó la atención lo bien preparado que se veía el muchacho en lo que respectaba al armamento, no solo las pistolas, también llevaba pequeñas raciones de pólvora repartidas por la ropa e incluso un par de bombas pequeñas. Por su parte, Zack solo necesitaba una buena pistola y sus cuchillos.

Llevaba hasta sus botas favoritas para la ocasión.

El local estaba iluminado, demasiado para el gusto del mayor, quien gruñó ante los enceguecedores rayos neón lanzados por las máquinas tragamonedas, también habían varias mesas con juegos de cartas. En uno de ellos, donde se jugaba black Jack, distinguió la figura del viejo.

Takahashi Nadeshiko era uno de los cabecillas de la mafia, un hombre pequeño y siempre bien vestido de apariencia frágil, pero más listo que el hambre y millones de veces más asesino que esta

—Deme una mano— Zack se dejó caer en un asiento y pidió cartas, el hombre levantó la vista

—Hola, Isaac-kun— saludó el hombre, el joven le había hecho un par de trabajos desapareciendo "madera" como las llamaba él — ¿Vienes a saludar? ¿O necesitas trabajo?

—En realidad— el joven agarró sus dos cartas: Un káiser y un ocho —tengo que hablar contigo, en privado, si se puede.

—Adelante, debe ser importante si vienes así, solo con un amigo. Hace tiempo que no te veía, Lucio-kun.

—He estado algo desaparecido últimamente— confesó el muchacho —lo lamento.

—Está bien— el hombre tiró sus cartas: Un black Jack. El resto de la gente se quejó en silencio, sin querer molestarlo —anote las ganancias en mi cuenta, vengan, por aquí.

Los guió a otra parte del casino donde se encontraba un bar bastante bonito, varias muchachas en ropa provocativa servían las bebidas junto a algunos hombres sin camisa

—Lamento si a tu pequeña le molesta, Isaac, pero quiero que esto sea breve— dijo tomando asiento en una mesa — ¿Qué necesitan?

—Alguien robó muestras de un medicamento llamado Novril, queremos saber si lo han puesto a la venta— Lucio fue al grano

—No hemos tenido nada nuevo recientemente, por aquí tampoco ha pasado nadie, salvo…

— ¿Salvo?

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo vean— les anotó algo en un papel —vayan a esta dirección, digan que yo los mandé. Ahora, si no les molesta, regresaré a mi juego.

Les hizo una ligera reverencia que los dos correspondieron y volvió a meterse al casino, Zack leyó el papel

—De acuerdo, movámonos.

— ¿Y si nos quedamos un rato? — comentó Lucio mirando a una de las meseras: Una bonita castaña que parecía solo usar sostén por encima

—Tú si quieres quédate, yo me largo.

—Tsk, eres un tío muy aguafiestas.

A los hombres del kuroryukai no les gustaban los autos desconocidos, así que manejaban una pequeña red de taxis solo conducidos por japoneses que se paraban afuera de los casinos: Tu auto sería automáticamente destrozado a balazos solo por acercarse a un local de su territorio.

Para sorpresa de ambos, se detuvieron frente a un gimnasio de artes marciales japonesas

—Toma, quédate lo demás— Zack le pagó al taxista y se acercó al lugar

— ¿No deberíamos tener un plan primero?

—Aquí tienes tu plan— dijo Zack tocándose el costado donde tenía uno de los cuchillos.

Había varias personas practicando golpes, en su mayoría hombres

—Hola, buscamos a este hombre. Nos envió el señor Nadeshiko— Lucio le mostró la tarjeta a uno de los que tenía pinta de entrenador. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido

—Esperen aquí, lo confirmaré— desapareció por una puerta, suponía que daba a la parte interna del gimnasio

—Oye, tú— un enorme sujeto de pelo teñido de rubio le habló a Zack, tenía los ojos oscuros y una cicatriz en el brazo —Estoy seguro de que te conozco.

—Puede ser, hace algunos años anduve de gimnasio en gimnasio buscando algo que me gustara.

Al inicio, cuando Zack le hacía trabajos a Ethan, la cosa había sido bastante sencilla, pues los objetivos del pelirrojo rara vez eran más que estorbos, al menos, hasta el día en que tuvo que pelearse con los guardaespaldas de un cabrón que trabajaba con niños: Aunque con la pelea ganada, pasó cuatro días en el hospital. Eso fue más que suficiente para hacerle entender que, si quería mantener aquel trabajo como sicario, debía volverse más fuerte.

El boxeo había sido su favorito en un inicio, pero cuando descubrió que un ex miembro del Kuroryukai estaba dando clases de Semper-Fu (algo que aprendió en su estancia en Estados Unidos) fue corriendo a molestarlo para que le enseñara. Fue allí donde Nadeshiko le dio su primer trabajo.

—Eso lo explica todo, ¿Daiki-sensei?

—Sí, aunque hace rato que no veo al viejo.

—Ven, sube conmigo, vejete. A ver si te mereces haber sido su aprendiz.

El pelinegro dejó todas sus armas sobre una silla, a diferencia de las mujeres del distrito ruso u otras mafias como La Triada China, los japoneses no eran estrictos con que sus visitas portaran armas. Se metió al área demarcada para las peleas

—Oye, mocoso, ¿A quién llamas vejete? Para que lo sepas solo tengo 26— comentó poniéndose en posición, una que el otro reconoció como boxeo

—Sí, ya me acuerdo de ti, cuando entré llevabas a los entrenamientos una niña— la postura del rubio era más similar al karate —el sensei siempre te puteaba porque ella se lo tomaba más en serio que tú.

Como era normal. Zack fue el primero en atacar: Dio un paso hacia adelante, tratando de darle un derechazo que el otro esquivó yendo hacia atrás, enseguida trató de darle una patada que pasó por encima del pelinegro cuando este se agachó: El rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula cuando el mayor le asestó un _uppercut_ , de haber estado menos firme, habría sido un derribo automático

—Te mantienes en forma, viejo.

—Cómo vas, Ray podría contigo, y eso que lo suyo es aikido.

La provocación pareció surtir efecto, pues el rubio se acercó dando golpes cortos, con lo que Zack no contaba, era que estos estaban hechos para sacarle de ritmo, algo que funcionó a pesar de su buen juego de pies: Le llegó una serie en el pecho. De alguna manera logró recomponerse y lanzar un derechazo que desestabilizó a su oponente, iban a comenzar a intercambiar cuando alguien habló

—El jefe los espera. Hideki, deja de hacer estupideces— lo regañó el entrenador

—Pero sensei, solo estamos jugando.

—Sí, déjalo que se divierta— lo alentó Zack

—Si quieren hablar con él, muévanse— el pelinegro bufó

—Son todos tan aburridos en este lugar— le hizo un gesto al rubio —nos vemos.

—Cuando quieras volver a practicar me dices, viejo— este chocó los puños, recién el mayor notaba el tatuaje del Kuroryukai, posiblemente un miembro nuevo.

El entrenador los llevó al interior del gimnasio, donde tenía su casa

—Hace una semana, mi hermano fue a una fiesta con otros miembros del clan— explicó mientras subían las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la residencia —creo que le dieron _algo_ en el alcohol.

Los hizo entrar a una habitación, en ella, había un hombre atado de brazos y piernas a la cama, enseguida notaron que algo no estaba bien

— ¡Aniki! — el sujeto en la cama no estaba respirando, Lucio se acercó y, empujando al otro hombre, empezó a practicarle RCP, Zack miró por la ventana: Alguien iba caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

— ¡Oye, tú! — este, sin pensar demasiado, se tiró por la ventana

— ¡Maldito demente este es un segundo piso!

—Dudo que a él le importe.

Zack lo persiguió por un rato, era casi como si pudiera ver la punta de su ropa en cada esquina, cuando salió a la calle, este se le perdió de vista

—Pedazo de mierda, ¿dónde estás? — trataba de distinguir algo extraño, al otro lado de la calle, observó una figura extraña, no sabía decir qué tenía de raro, pero…

— ¡Oiga, deténganse! — Zack cruzó corriendo la calle, el semáforo dio el rojo cuando este iba corriendo, muchos sujetos le tocaron la bocina y gritaban cosa, uno casi le pasó por encima. Se metió por un callejón, donde volvió a perderle la pista —maldita sea…— se volteó para irse, algo le tapó la nariz, tenía un fuerte olor a químico.

Lucio había recorrido la calle en busca del pelinegro, preguntándole a la gente por este: Alguien con toda la cara y los brazos quemados no era difícil de recordar

—Ah, sí, el estúpido— dijo un hombre —casi lo atropellan, vi que cruzó la calle.

Lucio asumió que debió ir por los callejones, al fin y al cabo, era el único lugar donde alguien podía esconderse: Zack estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente

—Mierda…— Lucio le buscó el pulso, apenas respiraba.

* * *

-Sí, demás que puedo subir dos veces a la semana, total, tengo uno que otro capitulo avanzado, así que puedo con eso, la práctica, proyectos personales y la tesis. Estrés, quién te conoce.

(Una semana después)

-Cómo sabiamente decía mi abuela, en este mundo hay dos tipos de personas: La gente inteligente y la gente weona. Adivinen donde estoy yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan había dejado todo para ir a recoger el cadáver ante la llamada de Rachel, quien había regresado al Distrito Rojo con el sobreviviente, ahora estaban interrogándolo. El pelirrojo observaba como una pareja de doctores trabajaba en el cuerpo, la mujer estaba tomando muestras de sangre y el hombre lo abría. Rodolf y Lucy Harper, habían llegado a la ciudad luego de que descubrieran que realizaban trasplantes de órganos con tripas sacadas del mercado negro. En la actualidad, ambos trabajaban en el consultorio y, de vez en cuando, realizaban trabajos como esos

—No lo mataron los disparos de la chica— informó el doctor —tiene buen pulso, ninguno de los disparos le hizo demasiado daño, una buena sutura habría bastado para detener el sangrado.

— ¿Entonces qué lo hizo?

—Estoy examinando su sangre, por lo que dijo la chica el análisis farmacológico dará positivo, te informaré cuando tenga los resultados— dijo Lucy —más tarde te llamo.

—Me iré entonces, hablamos más tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la Madame le había cedido su oficina al hombre herido, quien no estaba correspondiendo demasiado bien que lo hubieran salvado

—No voy a traicionar a Leo, aunque se halla puesto así.

—Así que era amigo tuyo— Rachel estaba perdiendo la paciencia —escucha, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías.

—El sujeto estaba tan ido que te disparó, ¿no quieres saber por qué? — Alice intentó otra táctica

—Mi amigo siempre se mete mierda, no es algo nuevo.

—Ya fue suficiente— Samanta entró a la oficina —escucha, o empiezas a cantar o estas dos no van a ser quienes te interroguen. Seré yo.

— ¿Y tú qué me va a hacer, vieja de mierda? — La Madame frunció el ceño.

— **¡YA, TE DIGO, TE DIGO, AHORA SUELTENME MALDITA BOLA DE PUTAS!** — diez mujeres lo sostenían de brazos y piernas, Samanta le había bajado los pantalones y sostenía, a pocos centímetros de su pene, un wok con aceite hirviendo. A veces hacían papas fritas para que los clientes picaran

—Me alegra ver que eres cooperativo, cariño— lo alejó, pero solo un poco — ¿Qué es lo que tenía tu amigo?

—Una mierda que le dieron en un bar, estaba un sujeto repartiéndolas. No me acuerdo bien de cómo era, estaba ebrio, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Eran capsulas, ya sabes, como esas mierdas de pastillas que te dan en la farmacia.

—Novril— susurró Alice

— ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de él?

—Tenía un tatuaje en el brazo, un pájaro.

—Eso es todo, puedes irte— este su subió los pantalones y salió corriendo del lugar

— ¿Te fue útil, cariño? — interrogó Samanta dejando el wok sobre el escritorio

—Es una pista, muchas gracias.

—De nada, te pediré que me hagas algo, eso sí.

— ¿Podría revolverme mi ropa? — Pidió Alice —realmente me cuesta manejar así.

—Pero si te ves tan linda— comentó Erika riendo

—Bueno, dénsela. Ray, mañana quiero que vayas a ver a un conocido, me debe dinero.

—Así será, mi señora.

—Ahora váyanse, el burdel abrirá pronto y asustarán a mis clientes con tanto revuelo.

Estaban regresando al auto cuando la rubia recibió la llamada, Alice pensó que, incluso en medio de un tiroteo, no había visto tanto pánico en esos ojos

—Conduce hasta el hospital. Atacaron a Zack.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Rachel fue corriendo hasta la sala de espera, Lucio tuvo que atajarla

—Jode, tía, relájate. El doctor saldrá enseguida.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — el rubio no habría sabido decir qué tenía de raro esa mirada, pero había un brillo extraño en ella, como si hubiese algo detrás de los ojos azules

—No sabemos, tía, tu novio se tiró de un segundo piso a la calle para perseguir a alguien— ella apretó los dientes

—Déjame entrar— le ordenó molesta

—Joder, que lo están revisando. Dale un momento al-

— ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué mierda están todos aquí? — Zack salió caminando ligeramente atontado de la consulta, pero de pie

— ¡Zack! — la rubia prácticamente se le tiró encima

—Wow, tranquila— el pelinegro le acarició la espalda —estoy bien.

—Alguien usó cloroformo— explicó el doctor que venía detrás —supongo que intentaron robarle o algo, pero no buscaban lastimarlo. Estará algo estúpido un par de horas, pero nada más.

—Lo normal, así que está bien— a Alice le dio la sensación de que Zack se esforzaba un poco por tranquilizar a Rachel, por fin, la joven lo soltó

—Lo que sí, debe ir a casa a descansar. El cloroformo no se irá de su sistema en un rato.

—Tsk, pero si estoy bien, maldita sea.

—Zack…

—Tsk, por la mierda, te preocupas demasiado.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar, a Alice le sonó el teléfono: Un mensaje

"Tú tienes trabajo. Los demás pueden descansar hasta que lo hagas. Me dieron los datos de la autopsia"

—Diablos.

—Joder, suerte con eso— Lucio le dio una palmadita en la espalda

—Nosotros volveremos a casa, entonces— Rachel le sonrió —nos avisas.

—S-si…— Alice no estaba demasiado segura de qué hacer o decir ante semejantes circunstancias.

* * *

Lucio llegó a la cárcel a eso de las 7, tuvo que esperar un rato bastante largo para que lo atendieran, así que pudo hablar con él recién a las 8. El hombre que se sentó frente a él era prácticamente una copia suya, pero con lo que le quedaba de pelo castaño

—Hola, papá, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Como siempre, en verdad. Pero hoy pude sacar al imbécil de la máquina de pesas, así que al menos me ejercité un poco— el sujeto se acomodó mejor el teléfono — ¿Y tú?

—De puta madre, conseguí un trabajo buenísimo, apenas me paguen podré sacarte de aquí.

—Lucio…no te metas en problemas. Yo ya lo hice y es una mierda.

—Escucha, si todo sale bien podremos-

— ¿Y si no qué?

—No saldrá mal, papá. Tú me entrenaste y _sabes_ qué puedo hacerlo bien, ya lo he hecho antes.

—No debí haberte enseñado una mierda.

—Pero aquí estamos. Tu eres el que trabajó para Franco, pero yo soy el que está afuera— hubo un incómodo silencio —vamos, viejo, ¿por qué coño no quieres que te ayude?

—Porque la cagué, mocoso, ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero depender de mi hijo para arreglar mis mierdas.

—Pues lo siento, pero voy a sacarte de aquí. Ya me cuidaste lo suficiente, viejo, ahora es mi turno.

—Si a cuidarte te refieres con tenerte en esta mierda de ciudad, tenemos conceptos distintos.

—Pues vas a tener mi puta ayuda, porque yo no voy a dejar que te pudras en la cárcel por tu terquedad de mierda. Se dice gracias, bastardo— colgó el teléfono con furia antes de irse con las manos en los bolsillos. Sergio se limitó a verlo irse.

* * *

Lucio pasó a comprar cigarros, una caja barata, tomó asiento en una banca y se fumó uno tras otro recordando los entrenamientos después del colegio. Los malditos bullys se habían hartado de molestarlo luego de que les partiera la boca.

Sergio había sido militar durante el régimen de Franco, luego de que este terminara, había terminado abandonando España huyendo de los juicios políticos y el escarnio público. Lucio había nacido en Detroit, hijo de una prostituta con la que su padre se había encariñado más de la cuenta, la mujer solo había aceptado tener al niño porque el español prometió hacerse cargo de él sin molestarla.

El viejo siempre había estado allí, jugando con él, leyéndole cuentos, preocupándose por la maldita escuela, porque comiera bien. Y ahora…

— ¿Lucio? — alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Alice —Hola, ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes— le restó importancia — ¿tú qué haces?

—Vine por provisiones— le mostró la bolsa de supermercado —hoy me espera una noche larga.

—Te acompaño, si a Ethan no le molesta.

—No creo, pero, ¿no tienes que volver a casa?

—No me espera nadie, así que no importa, vamos.

Los dos iban por la calle, el muchacho notó que dentro de la bolsa había latas

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Redbull. Como te digo, me espera una noche larga.

— ¿Exactamente qué tienes que hacer? — ella suspiró

—Voy a revisar noticia por noticia todo lo que tenga que ver con drogas desconocidas con efectos similares al LSD. También con desaparecidos y muertos resientes.

— ¿Sabes dónde estás? Vas a tardar horas.

—Para eso es la redbull. Y la compañía, si te quedas— este se río

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como te digo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

A pesar de que a Zack le tocaba cocinar, Rachel lo hizo acostarse apenas llegaron, se notaba que todavía tenía bastante cloroformo en su sistema

—Lamento haberte asustado— dijo cuando la vio entrar con la bandeja —llegaste corriendo.

—Sí, creo que…sobre reaccioné un poco, Lucio no fue muy claro por teléfono.

—Está bien, yo también me habría asustado— le dijo Zack tomando su plato, arroz con curry —gracias— ella le dio un beso en la sien

—De nada, provecho.

Aunque comían en relativo silencio, de vez en cuando, el pelinegro la molestaba haciéndole cosquillas bajo la rodilla o en el estómago solo para ver como ella intentaba no derramar la comida sobre la cama, por su parte, la rubia se vengaba tirándole suavemente el pelo o picándole las mejillas. Una vez hubieran terminado, el pelinegro dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se echó de espalda

—Estuvo bueno, ¿me das más?

—Más tarde.

—Más tarde no voy a querer.

—Mejor, quedará para mañana— la muchacha se tumbó a su lado, acurrucando la cabeza en el pecho de Zack, este acarició con cuidado los mechones rubios, después bajó por el hombro hasta llegar a la cadera, donde coló la mano por dentro de la ropa, dejándola sobre el plano y tibio vientre

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Ray mantenía los ojos cerrados

—Mejor. Ya no estoy mareado, pero si tengo el cuerpo débil. Qué fastidio de mierda— comentó moviendo con suavidad el pulgar — ¿Y tú?

—Bien, ya no estoy asustada— depositó un beso en el cuello masculino, luego, otro en sus labios

—Antes que nada— Zack le besó la frente — ¿quieres? ¿Te sientes lo bastante bien?

—Sí. Los medicamentos no me han molestado— ella volvió a besarle los labios — ¿y tú? Dijiste que te sentías débil.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien— este subió un poco la tela, dejando al descubierto la curvatura de la cintura femenina —además, siempre puedes ponerte encima. Si no te molesta que te tome el turno de escoger.

—No, pero me la debes— ella le mordió la oreja.

Pocas sensaciones seguían fascinando al pelinegro con la misma intensidad que el contraste entre la suave piel femenina y la propia, áspera y llena de cicatrices; recordaba aquellas primeras ocasiones donde Rachel trazaba líneas de besos por los lugares más heridos, casi como si los usara como guía, en contraposición, él no tenía punto de inicio, por lo que se quedaba varios minutos mirándola, buscando por dónde empezar, queriendo abarcarlo todo. Esa sensación se hacía más fuerte cuando Rachel entrelazaba sus dedos, pidiendo parar un segundo para besarse: La diferencia entre el tamaño de sus manos, en sus dedos, era, aunque no excesiva, si notable.

Ella le respiró en el cuello

—Rompiste los bóxer— metió el dedo por el pequeño agujero —por favor no te los pongas de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Luego los tiro— la rubia rió. Zack se había puesto impaciente. Y poco después, ella también.

El pelinegro metió la mano en la mesita de noche, sacando el paquetito cuadrado. Como broma, ella seguía mimándolo mientras buscaba como abrirlo

—Listo— gruñó impaciente —ven aquí.

Era curioso pensarlo, hasta en eso diferían: Él lo veía como una forma de darse placer mutualmente, de hacer sentir bien al otro. Para Rachel, intimar tenía algo casi de ritual, como si tener sexo fuera una forma de asegurarse que su pareja estaba realmente allí, que era algo real.

Zack le apartó el pelo del rostro. Bueno, al menos en eso si estaban bastante de acuerdo: Mirarse las caras hacía todo más interesante

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Y por suerte, en eso también.

* * *

Por si no lo saben, yo vengo de la tierra del Weón la wea conchetumadre (más conocida como Chile) y estos días (17-18 de septiembre) son de fiesta. No entraré en detalles pero dejemoslo en que ingerí suficiente carne y Terremoto (buscar el bebestible) para no recordar que debía subir esto el lunes. Ups.


	7. Chapter 7

_Detroit. Hace tres años_

La conversación había iniciado porque Erika, inocentemente, preguntó cómo habían estado ambos, pues había tenido libre el día anterior. Como siempre que se trataba de aquel par, la conversación terminó yendo por aquel camino, total, aún faltaba un rato para abrir el local

—Yo creo que deben darse hasta por las orejas— dio su opinión una prostituta llamada Layla

— ¿Ella no es cómo…muy chica para él? — el comentario de Susan despertó varias risas

— ¿Cuándo eso ha detenido a alguien? — Se burló Layla —piénsalo, ¿Qué otra explicación hay? Fíjate, levante la mano la que se tiraría a Zack si le pagara— solo cuatro, incluyendo la suya, de las 21 reunidas —ahora la que alguna vez Zack le ha dicho algo o tirado los tejos— todas bajaron —¿ves? El tipo ya tiene casi 24, nadie es virgen a esa edad.

—Puede que sea algo de autoestima— dio su teoría una morena llamada Fabiola —seamos honestas, todas le hemos tomado algo de cariño a Zack, pero todas lo hemos visto sacar muertos o dar palizas, además, mira esas cicatrices. Quizás entiende que nos incomodaría un poco a la mayoría.

—Tal vez es marica— Ellen se encogió de hombros

—O el fuego le agarró el pene, debe tenerlo como una papa frita— lo dicho por Agatha sacó un par de sonidos dolorosos

—Ahora que lo pienso, Erika, tu eres amiga de ambos, ¿no? ¿Sabes algo?

—Bueno…— ella estaba bastante consciente de los sentimientos de Rachel por el pelinegro, pero no estaba muy segura de la opinión de Zack al respecto, era evidente que no eran pareja, pero eso era toda la información que manejaba y no quería exponer a su amiga. Por suerte, Samanta llegó al rescate

—De acuerdo, chicas, muevan el trasero, este lugar va a abrir y ustedes allí sentadas— la mujer agitaba las palmas, incitándolas a que se movieran

—Oiga, jefa, ¿Qué opina usted al respecto? — Layla no había podido soltar el tema

—Sí me lo preguntas, creo que ustedes se comportan como viejas chismosas. Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que Zack está tan obsesionado con proteger a esa niña que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa justo frente a sus narices.

Erika pensó que le gustaría ser tan lista como la Madame.

Ambos llegaron a eso de las siete de la tarde, Samanta le indicó a Zack que se mantuviera en la puerta, recordándole que debía pedir las identificaciones y revisar a todos los clientes, por su parte, Rachel estaría atrás verificando que nadie entrara y manteniendo la calle vigilada

—Hola, cari, ya era hora de que vinieras a verme, tengo algo de tiempo para ti esta noche— la rubia casi se encogió en si misma al escuchar el fragmento de conversación, con los dientes apretados, caminó rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás, de haberse quedado, habría escuchado la risa de Mina, quien se limitaba a burlarse de la cara de asco del Foster.

Afuera, Ray dio un suspiro dolido, ¿podía esperar algo diferente? Zack seguía siendo un hombre después de todo, uno que trabajaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas que estaban dispuestas a cumplir la fantasía más rara si les pagabas lo suficiente, debía de haber pasado por bastantes manos ya o, en el peor de los casos, tener alguna favorita. En comparación, ¿qué era ella? Una niña a la que todavía no acababa de crecerle el busto, una mocosa de 16 años a la que tenía que cuidar del monstruo que tenía dentro de la cabeza

—Hola, no te había visto por aquí— quien hablaba era un joven en la veintena, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se notaba que estaba ebrio — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ray.

—Hola, Ray, yo soy Will. Encantado— disimuladamente, esta sacó la pistola, cuando el sujeto la pegó contra la pared, apoyando el brazo por sobre su hombro, estaba lista para dispararle en la pierna

—Por ahora no ha intentado nada— pensó quitando el seguro —lo llevaré dentro si quiere, si se pone estúpido, le dispararé…aunque una llave parece suficiente.

— ¿Trabajas aquí, preciosa? Porque si es así…me gustaría pasar un buen rato contigo.

—Sí, trabajo aquí. Pero no soy prostituta— él hizo un puchero

—Diablos… ¿No te tomarías algo conmigo? Puedo esperar a que salgas del trabajo, conozco un buen lugar.

—Me temo que no, pero tenemos muchas chicas dentro. Sí te apetece, puedo llevarte.

—Buuu…está bien, ¿Me darías un beso antes? — este empezó a acercarse con ebria lentitud, Rachel iba a limitarse a ponerle la mano en la cara, cuando una figura salió de la oscuridad y lo mandó volando casi dos metros, Zack empezó a patearlo en el suelo

—¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo maldito bastardo?!

— ¡Suéltalo!

Samanta se asomó a ver lo que pasaba casi enseguida, Rachel estaba intentando reducir a Zack quien, lejos de estar pensando, solo buscaba la forma de soltarse para seguir golpeando al sangrante muchacho

— ¡Suficiente! — su voz, llena de autoridad, pareció hacer un poco más de efecto en el pelinegro —Ray, llévate a ese chico a la enfermería, Zack, a mi oficina.

Ya adentro, el pelinegro se paseaba por el lugar como un león enjaulado y furioso

—Ese bastardo…— susurraba con rabia —cómo se atreve.

— ¿A qué?

— ¡A acercarse así! — le dio un puñetazo al escritorio, al otro lado, a Samanta no se le movió ni un pelo

—Y ella no se defendió. Una joven en sus cinco sentidos, con un arma de fuego que sabe usar y que sigue entrenando aikido contra un borracho meloso. Conociéndola menos que tú, sé que probablemente llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo no era peligroso.

— ¡Pudo haberle dado algo!

—Ella no tiene síntomas de drogas por contacto que es lo único que pudo haberle dado. Me sorprende que seas incapaz de entender que Ray puede defenderse sin problemas, por eso está en este trabajo— la mujer frunció el ceño —y lo siento, pero estás despedido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mis clientes acaban de verte dándole una paliza a un pobre sujeto de gratis. Ya no puedo mantenerte aquí.

—Como quieras, yo y Ray nos vamos.

—Si ella se va ahora, también estará despedida, ¿le preguntaste si eso es lo que quiere o no conforme con dudar de sus capacidades también decides por ella? — Isaac le dio un puñetazo a la pared, la pintura se cayó a trocitos, el agujero era notorio

—Vete a la mierda, perra asquerosa.

—Te mandaré la boleta por la reparación.

Zack salió a la calle con ganas de matar, pero una voz en su cabeza (suponía que era "madurar" o algo así) le hizo reflexionar que irse preso por moler a alguien a golpes solo empeoraría la situación. Trató de recordar los consejos del psiquiatra sobre el mentado control de impulsos, pudo rescatar lo suficiente para, luego de un par de estiramientos, empezar a correr.

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo en eso, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar de pensar por un momento. Cuando el cuerpo le falló, se metió a un 24/7, donde permaneció suficiente tiempo para beberse un par de sodas, comprar unas cuantas más y algo de comida preparada

—Oiga, ¿cómo llego a la avenida Oakland? — preguntó al dependiente, este silbó

—Si quieres puedes usar el teléfono para pedir un taxi, a pie tardarías como hora y media corriendo.

—Tú solo dime cómo llegar.

Estaba harto, sudoroso y seguía enojado cuando llegó al departamento, pero por lo menos, las ganas de matar se habían ido

—Esa perra…— el plumavit se hizo añicos cuando le enterró el tenedor, gruñó fastidiado al ver que pedacitos del plástico cayeron en su comida —por la mierda…

Lo tiró a la basura con rabia, lo bueno fue que, escarbando un poco en el refrigerador, encontró sobras de la comida del día anterior. Comió lo más lento que pudo, lavó el plato con ridícula lentitud, aseó el departamento (incluso partes del mismo que ya estaban limpias), se dio una ducha…

Y Ray seguía sin aparecer.

Buena parte de la rabia que sentía hacia Samanta se fue contra la joven, ¿por qué ella permitió semejante invasión? ¿No entendía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser? ¿Y ahora por qué diablos…?

Casi voló hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó llegar, Zack la alzó sin mucho cuidado

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuera a buscarte?! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que estés en la calle a esta hora?! — ella se soltó de su agarre con bastante más brusquedad de la necesaria

—Puedo cuidarme sola— respondió molesta —y vengo recién del trabajo, ese del que acaban de despedirte, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Ah, ¿ahora tú también estás de su lado? — la situación había molestado bastante a la rubia, escuchar esas palabras fue la gota que derramó el vaso

— ¡No estoy de su lado, solo quiero saber qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza! ¡Porque acaban de despedirte por no confiar en mí!

— ¡Para tu información, desde donde yo estaba ese imbécil estaba prácticamente encima de ti y tu allí sin hacer nada!

— ¡Estaba evaluando la puta situación, que tu hagas mierda sin pensar no es mi maldito problema!

—¡¿Entiendes lo que ese imbécil pudo haberte hecho si no te lo quitabas de encima?!

— ¡Pues lo que me hiciera es MI problema, tu trabajas con putas todo el día y yo no te digo nada!

Llegados a este punto de la conversación, Rachel se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Pudo sentir como Zack hacía algo similar, posiblemente estuviera golpeando el saco que tenía dentro de su cuarto.

Los primeros 15 minutos se limitó a tratar de controlar ese monstruo que le taladraba la cabeza, buscando una forma de salir, raspando con la esperanza de hacer un agujero; una vez más calmada, se dedicó a insultar al joven dentro de su cabeza; una hora después, todo la ira dirigida a Zack se convirtió en desprecio hacia sí misma. Rebuscó entre sus cosas la dirección de Samanta, dejó una nota y salió.

* * *

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, notó que Ray estaba empapada en sudor, posiblemente había corrido todo el camino

—Entra, te prepararé algo caliente mientras te bañas.

Le dio una muda de ropa que llevaba, por lo menos, 30 años dentro del closet. La diferencia entre sus anatomías era bastante notoria

—Toma— le puso en las manos un vaso de leche caliente —tienes hasta que se acabe para empezar a hablar o te largas.

—Lamento venir aquí, pero…yo…— la paró con un gesto de la mano

—Al grano.

—Hice algo terrible y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Soy toda oídos. Algo se podrá hacer, cariño, salvo morir todo tiene solución— la Madame encendió un cigarrillo

En el momento en que Rachel se quedó callada, la mujer rió

—Así que tu concepto de "algo terrible" es gritarle a Zack, eso es tan tierno y tan extremadamente estúpido— encendió otro cigarrillo —antes de ir al meollo, quiero saber algo.

—Eh…Sí.

— ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?

— ¿Eh…?

—Ya sabes. Masturbarse, dedearse, darse amor propio, hacer trabajo manual, hacerse una paja, sacudirse la nutria, jalarse el ganso…o en tu caso el clítoris, ¿no? — ella negó con la cabeza —creo que aparte de ese gigantesco problema de comunicación que están teniendo ustedes dos, tú misma te estás reprimiendo demasiado, no me imagino qué tan frustrada debes estar.

—No entiendo.

—Cariño, no te hagas la santa paloma conmigo. Tienes 16 años, hace un rato que deberías empezar a sentir deseo sexual y vives con el chico que te gusta, no me imagino lo frustrante que debe ser verlo salir de la ducha o entrenar.

—Por favor callase— pidió tapándose el enrojecido rostro con la mano

—Buenos, felicidades, no eres una degenerada ni una mala persona. Solo eres estúpida.

—…Gracias.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero viniste aquí por ayuda y eso pretendo darte. Igual se entiende, tienes derecho a tener adolescencia— le pareció que la otra apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula — ¿Eso tiene algo de malo para ti?

—Solo…es molesto sentir que no tengo oportunidad solo porque para él soy una mocosa. Tengo casi 17 años, pero para él sigo siendo la misma niñita que sacó del psiquiátrico.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nube, cariño, pero por más madura que seas, a los 17 no eres precisamente una adulta— Samanta apagó el cigarro —pero si te consuela, Zack nunca ha estado con una de mis chicas, tampoco ha ido a otros lugares del Distrito Rojo.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Yo sé todo lo que pasa en mi burdel. Y todo lo que hacen mis empleados.

Fue como si la menor se ovillara en si misma

—Soy de lo peor.

—No, solo tienes una enfermedad horrible llamada adolescencia. No te preocupes, eventualmente pasará, hasta te auto-convencerás que no era tan molesta.

—Tengo que pedirle perdón.

—Y de paso, decirle cómo te sientes.

—Jefa, no es por ser ofensiva, pero ni yo sé cómo debería sentirme después de esto.

—Parte por algo, decirle que te incomoda que esté rodeado de mujeres todo el día es un inicio.

—…Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

—Lo llamaré para que venga a buscarte, por lo que me dijiste ya está lo bastante paranoico.

Cuando Zack llegó, a la mujer le pareció que lucía triste

— ¿Ella está…bien?

—Luces como el culo.

—Solo estuve pensando en muchas cosas que no me gustaron.

—Me alegra saber que piensas, después de todo. Y tus dudas no van a resolverse si no le preguntas— Samanta suspiró —mira, te daré un consejo, no, dos, para que veas que soy una mujer bondadosa.

—Adelante.

—Lo primero es que deberías pensar en qué es Ray para ti ahora y qué es lo que quieres que sea en el futuro. Sé que es algo difícil porque, hasta donde sé, tú no has tenido familia, amigas o amantes; pero tu indecisión no está haciéndole nada bien— este gruñó

— ¿Y el otro?

—Que deberías bajarle a tu obsesión por protegerla, porque lo único que estás logrando con eso es alejarla de ti.

—Supongo que me lo pensaré.

—¿Tú piensas?

—¿Quieres pelea vieja de mierda?

—Rompiste mi pared y golpeaste a un posible cliente, no me pidas más.

—Ray— silenciosa como un gato, la chica había aparecido detrás de Samanta —yo…

La menor se tiró a abrazarlo, casi lo tiró al piso

—Si no les importa, me voy a la cama. Nos vemos.

Zack le hizo un gesto con la mano, le dio un abrazo a la menor

—Lo siento— este sonrió con cierta tristeza

—Yo también.

Caminaron al departamento en relativo silencio, una vez de regreso, ninguno de los dos parecía saber bien como empezar la conversación. Por lo menos, ahora estaban más tranquilos

—¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora? — el Foster no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era posponerlo, pero con toda honestidad, entre sus propias reflexiones y los consejos de la Madame, tenía la cabeza hecha un caos

—No estoy segura, quizás mañana, es tarde y…creo que tengo que pensar un par de cosas.

—No sabes cuánto te entiendo.

—Lo que sí, tengo que confesarte algo— esta tomó aire —desde hace un tiempo…no me ha hecho sentir del todo cómoda que trabajes rodeado de mujeres prácticamente todo el día.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Habría conseguido otro trabajo, el viejo Nadeshiko a veces pregunta por mí, creo que la caigo bien.

—No quería causarte problemas, este es un trabajo mucho más estable que hacer de matón.

—Nunca me has dado problemas— suspiró al ver que respondió con cierta agresividad, de verdad era bastante fastidioso que ella pensara eso —lo siento, pero en serio, no quiero que pienses una mierda así…y también tengo algo que decirte.

Ella le miró dando a entender que escuchaba, Zack se desarmó el pelo con cierta desesperación, luego preguntó ligeramente tenso

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo?

—Nunca— respondió ella sin enojarse —cuando estaba encerrada…creo que no hubo día en que no me hubiera gustado verte. Así que tampoco pienses eso.

Aquella fue una confesión más sincera y reconfortante de la que Zack esperaba, suspiró con genuino alivio

—Eso me alegra— fue como si su cuerpo se sintiera menos tenso —tengo una idea.

—Dime.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Veamos una película y hagamos palomitas.

Luego de haber visto Experimentz, que Zack se comiera 3/4 de las palomitas y se durmiera sin ver el final; Rachel seguía despierta mirando el techo, incapaz de dormirse y extremadamente arrepentida por haber aceptado: El pelinegro estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, vistiendo solo un bóxer y una musculosa ajustada, como si eso no fuera suficiente para dispararle las hormonas, estaba segura de que el lecho tenía un _olor_ particular

—¿Debería…irme? — lo miró, este estaba dándole la espalda, podía sentir como roncaba ligeramente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alargó la mano para acariciarle el omoplato: La piel era áspera y sumamente tibia. Era extraño pensar que, a pesar de las cicatrices, era sumamente agradable al tacto, desde su punto de vista.

Con las manos temblorosas (y una desagradable, aunque ya conocida, incomodidad marcando presencia entre sus muslos), acercó el rostro con cuidado, depositando un beso sobre la piel masculina, el contacto con sus labios fue una sensación mucho más abstracta, si es que algo podía describirse de semejante modo. Se alejó antes de sucumbir al impulso de morderle, solo para saber cómo se sentiría tener aquella piel entre sus dientes, cual sería su sabor.

Pasó casi un minuto entero debatiéndose entre ir a su habitación o el baño, terminó decidiendo por la primera, mientras menos expuesta estuviera, mejor. Y solo por si acaso, le echó llave a la puerta.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo es la continuación directa de este, donde se hablará un poco de cómo este par terminó estando junto (más o menos), lo puse así porque después de esto vamos a pasar por lo menos un par de capitulos sin Zack y Rachel en pantalla, para que no los extrañen.

Por cierto, creo que tendré esto en hiatus una semana luego del siguiente capitulo porque tengo que pensar detalles importantes. Si es que no alcanzo, aviso la otra semana para que no lo esperen. Gracias por leer.


End file.
